


Foot-Phobia Conquered

by flickawhip



Category: British Writer RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie/Michelle - heel massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot-Phobia Conquered

The two friends had been talking for a long time before Katie decided to take it on herself to massage Michelle's feet, well, heels at least, the thing was... she hated feet. She had been annoyed when she had to give 'someone' a foot massage in the big brother house and yet, here she was now, completely willingly massaging her friend's foot, well, heel. She was silent, attentive and yet, when Michelle started to laugh she had been unable to hide her amusement. 

"What?"

"I thought you hated feet..."

"I do..."

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you whining about your feet hurting..."


End file.
